Dwellers of the Sea
by bluejay511
Summary: They didn't believe me when I said there were mermaids in the ocean. They didn't believe me when I said the necklaces would turn us into mermaid. But Misty and Dawn should know better by now. Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey it's me, bluejay511. And I'm doing something new for a change.

Ariel: Yes she is.

Me: You know Ariel from the little mermaid. This is her.

Ariel: Hi.

Me: She stars in my new story. Dwellers of the Sea. This is a new Ariel. She is different from the movie. I do not own Ariel, her sisters king Trition and the list goes on.

May: But it still includes the Pokemon characters like me.

Me: Yep it's great isn't it.

May: Yep just wonderful.

Ariel: Fin-tastic.

Me: Here's chapter 1. Tell me how you like it.

* * *

Dwellers of the Sea

Chapter 1

They didn't believe me when I said there were mermaids in the ocean. They didn't believe me when I said the necklaces would turn us into mermaid. But Misty and Dawn should know better by now. Yet they didn't believe me when I said the dolphins wanted us to follow them. I mean come on. I know what I'm talking about when it comes to underwater creatures.

"I don't think we should, May."

"For the millionth time I know what I'm talking about."

"I doubt it," Misty said following me.

"Then why don't you stay here? I'll tell you about the wonders of Atlantica." I said.

"No. I have to watch you, May."

"Why do you have to watch me? I'm a teen just like you."

"But you act like a child."

"Sure I do." I so do not act like a child. If anything I act more of an adult than you do. I just didn't tell her that. The dolphins swam around us playfully just like they always did.

"I agree with the fiery red head." Dawn said. I laughed as she just insulted while agreeing with Misty. Misty glared at her. "I mean… Did I just say that?"

"Yeah." I said. "You just called Misty I fiery red head."

"I mean the beautiful fiery red head." She did look one hundred percent better as a mermaid. She had longer brighter red hair that hung to her hips. I think the side ponytail was cute for school but I think she'd get the attention she deserved if she grew it out. Dawn looks much better too. Her long blue hair was better than whatever she had in her hair before. I guess I look a bit better too. I think I'll keep my hair straight now, Pigtail are so 5 years old.

"May, Are you listening to me?"

"Sure every word, Tag you're it." I tagged Misty and swam ahead followed by Dawn.

"Hey. I'm not playing!!"

"Come on! Underwater Tag."

"It's fun." Before long Misty was behind us. "Misty I didn't know you could swim so fast."

"Well it seems like you don't know me at all!" Misty screamed.

"Tag you're it Dawn."

"Hey no fair."

"Too bad." Me and Misty swam ahead while looking back and sticking our tongues out at Dawn who was trying to keep up. I stopped looking at the scenery in front of me. Misty bumps into me.

"Hey! What's your problem?"

"Look." Misty and Dawn looked up. I smiled. "Atlantica. I told you it was real."

"I can't believe my eyes."

"Mine either."

"You know what this means." I smiled.

"What?!" They said together.

"A perfect place to play tag. You're still it Dawn!!!" I swam ahead smiling. Misty was shortly behind me, leaving Dawn to slowly follow behind. "You'll never catch me, Dawn." I turned around and started swimming backwards. I was the experienced swimmer amongst the three of us. Of courser I wouldn't-

"May! Watch-"

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Out!" Misty finished. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Thanks for the warning."

"You're okay?! You're the one who knocked me down."

"Oh sorry… I'm just getting used to these things." I touched my fins referring to them.

"You're the clumsiest mermaid I've ever met."

"Well you're the most arrogant one I've ever known." I retorted back even though I don't know any merpeople.

"You're it, May." Dawn tagged me with a light push and then she swam off.

"Hey no fair."

"Too bad!!" Dawn screamed. I followed her quickly but she was sneakier than me. She slowly sneaked between the merpeople dodging each one. I just knocked into everything and everyone. "Now who's the fast one?" Dawn stuck out her tongue. Then she swam upward while I bumped into another mermaid who knocked down a line of mermaids.

"Ariel." The merman in the front of the line called. "What have I told you about-"

"Father. That wasn't me." One of the mermaids said. The merman turned around. I couldn't believe what or who I saw. My mouth opened wide and I ran… well swam away.

"Who is that mermaid?" "I've never seen her before." I heard them whisper.

"May. Why are you running?" I heard my friends call. "Well swiming... really fast... oh you know what i mean."

"Yeah. You're the one who suppose the be tagging."

"I think we should go home."

"Why?"

"Yeah. We were starting to have fun."

"We need to go. I just seen King Triton."

"Yeah right." Dawn pulled Misty away to talk to her.

"Should we believe her?"

"You know I can hear you." I said.

"I don't know." Misty looked at Dawn pretending she didn't hear me. "She's been right about everything else. "

"You've gotta believe me. I just seen King Triton, Ariel, Alanna, Aquatta-"

"Who??" They said.

"Ariel's sisters."

"You mean the ones in the beginning of the movie who sang." Oh great she's going to- "We are the daughters of Triton. Great Father who loved us and names us well."

-sing. "Yeah. That's the song."

"Wow. We should go say hi."

"No. We shouldn't." I got close to them and whispered. "They look mad."

"Mad?"

"They shouldn't be mad. They're mermaids."

I rolled my eyes. "Just because they're mermaids doesn't mean they're always happy. Sometimes they're miserable."

"Like Ariel was-"

"Who said I was miserable." We turned around to see Ariel.

"Oh my god. You're Ariel. From the movie. I love your song." Dawn was having a movie flash. If I don't pull her away she'll go on about the movie. So I pulled her away.

"Just because it happened in the movie doesn't mean it happened."

"Well she is standing in front of us." Misty looked at me wondering.

"If you both remember correctly at the end of the movie she was human. And she is very much un-human." I squealed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing… Your highness," I said. "They're just a little crazy."

"Hey!" they said.

"Just call me Ariel. I've never seen you before."

"Well… We…ummm…"

"We… live far away."

"You do." Ariel asked. "I didn't know mermaids lived in other places. I thought all mermaids lived in Atlantica."

"They do…" I said, "… But our…. Parents… uummm… travel around the ocean."

"That sounds fun." Ariel exclaimed. "I'd love to travel around the ocean."

"I bet you would." I said quietly to myself. She didn't hear me. Thank God!

"Maybe one day I can go with you."

"One day… Come on We have to go… Our parents are probably ummm waiting for us."

"Wait what are your names?" Ariel asked.

"I'm May. That's Dawn and Misty. We must-"

"Why don't you come to the palace? We'd have lots of fun before you go traveling."

"OMG! That would be so awesome." Misty looked at me. Who's the child now? I wanted to ask.

"Yeah. Let's."

"Sure…why not? It would be fun." I said.

"We can finish our game of tag." Misty said. "You're still it, May."

"Ready or Not, Here I come." All three of them ran. I chased them. All of them were sneaky. I guess I'm not the best swimmer out of all of us.

* * *

Me: How'd you like it? Please you know the deal. Just review. Yeah it's the gray box down there with the green letters. Yeah that's it. It's right below. Just press it. Tell me if you hate it, like it, love it, or don't even care about it!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I've been away for a very long time. It's been a long summer. Imma update now. Lolz.

Dwellers of the Sea

Chapter 2

"Hurry up, slow poke." Misty screamed way ahead of me. I was in the back trying to tag someone but still quite far behind them. Ariel was in the lead and Misty and Dawn not too far behind Ariel. Boy, was I bad at this? I was the one on the swim team but I guess Misty being a lifeguard at the town pool did help. Even though I never seen her in the water but that's a story for another day. Dawn, I don't know why she was so fast. I've never seen her in the water; In a bathing suit: yes, But never in the water.

"I'm coming." I said swimming through the population of merpeople of Atlantica. Luckily I hadn't hit anyone or thing yet. My friends had swam in-between everyone and thing no problem.

"You're too slow." Dawn screamed. Now I was mad. I was closing in on the tip of Dawns tail when she swam upward and I hit someone again and we both fell. This time I landed on top of him in a sitting position with him laying on his back.

"Ouch!" I screamed touching my… ummm… rear. I can't really call it a butt anymore because well it was a fin but whatever it was, it still hurt. I looked at the guy I was sitting on and said, "Didn't I bump into you already?"

"Yea. And don't I feel _honored_?" he said. He had green hair a bit longer than his ears. His chest was bare and pretty sexy if you ask me. Thank God he didn't ask because I have an always honesty policy. His red tail kicked me off of him.

"Ouch!" I said after hitting my head on the rock below us. My tail had fell over my head. "That was rude." I swam upwards not realizing I hit him in the face.

"Ouch!" he screamed. "You are so freakin' clumsy."

"I meant to do that!" I screamed back. No I didn't. I just lost control. Oh crap I just broke my honesty policy. But whatever. He's an acceptation. I turned around and swam away not daring to look at him.

"Hey May. Are we still playing or did you stop to flirt?" Misty screamed at me.

"We weren't flirting!" Me and him screamed in unison. We then looked at each and looked away.

"Hey Drew. Whats up?" Ariel said just a little too high pitch. We all flinched even him. I think it was obvious that she really liked him.

"Ummm… Hi… Ariel… Ummm whats going on?" he said as if he was disgusted with her and just wanted to get away from her. She swam closer to him and he swam back. It was just wrong.

"I was just in the neighborhood with my new friends. Misty, Dawn and May." She said smiling trying to batter her eyelashes.

"So you're May?" he said pointing to me almost shoving Ariel out of the way. "The clumsy one."

"Look here, _DREW. _I meant to hit you in the face. If you didn't get it then-"

"Well did you mean to swim into me?"

"Ummm… Yea…" 'Sure' I added silently at the end. Hoping he didn't catch what I said. I moved back as he stepped closer to me. Which was a little too comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. Does that even make sense?

"Then why did you do it? Do you like me or something?"

"No." I didn't need a mirror to tell me I was blushing. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. "Tag. You're it."

Then I swam away as fast as I could. Even though I could hear his complaints, I still swam on. All of us girls swam away and he was stuck playing too. So together we swam as he raced after us closing in on us. We split up. Ariel swam slower than she was before hoping he would catch her. I hoped I was safe but then he swam past Ariel and after me.

"Oh no!" he was gaining on me and I couldn't possible swim faster than a regular mermaid well merman. I turned to see he was only inches away from my tail. Then I quickly looked forward to see I was about to run into something. I stopped and he stopped too but a little too late because we bump into each other. Among what seemed like a million stumbles we landed. I opened my eyes to see the position we were in. I couldn't help but blush. He was laid out on top of me. We were only inches away from each other. He smirked.

"Tag. You're it." He said.

"Can you please get off of me?" I felt myself hesitate.

"Why should I?" he asked. Then I heard Ariel calling us. Well, mainly him.

"Because then your girlfriend will find us in this awkward position."

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her last week." Drew said in an arrogant voice.

"Oh is that supposed to turn me on?"

"I don't know. Does it?" he was extremely close to my face. I looked in his eyes and back down to his lips then back in his eyes. He was so close to kissing me and I was so close to kissing him. But then I heard kissing noises. We looked above us and seen Dawn and Misty. Drew had gotten off of me and I swam to my friends shushing them because Ariel was coming.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" she said.

"Nothing." Drew said, "I've gotta go. My mom's gonna worry if I'm not home in a minute."

"Yea. Sure." Ariel said. "Let's do this again this-" before she could finish her statement he was gone. "I'd wish on every living thing to get him back."

"There's still a chance you get him back." I said. Dawn and Misty looked at me weirdly. I know what I said was stupid because we had almost kissed but I didn't know what to say.

"What she means is that there's plenty of fish in the sea!" Misty said.

"We could find you a cute guy in no time flat."

"Maybe even one on land." Dawn whispered to Misty and they giggled. I glared at them.

"No need to be so sarcastic." Ariel said sadly.

"No… They didn't mean…" I said. "See we know someone named Ariel. She was a mermaid and she married a human."

"A human?"

"What's wrong with humans?" Dawn and Misty crossed their arms. Good thing they weren't facing her. I signaled them to stop their urge to tell our secret.

"Father says they are evil creatures-"

"That's not true!" Dawn screamed. Ariel turned to see her and she closed her mouth.

"Don't worry about her, Ariel. She woke up on the wrong side of the oyster this morning. She is very irritable." I said trying to cover for their crazy outburst. "But Drew's not worth it. Trust me. You could find a better guy that's more charming."

"Thanks for the advice but I'm just not ready to get over him." Ariel said sadly.

"Let's forget about him. We should go do something."

"I agree, Dawn. Girls just wanna have fun." Misty said smiling. If you ask me that was a little corny but it's Misty. She's like that sometimes.

"I have an idea." Ariel said, "Let's go to the palace. I bet Sebastian has something we could do."

"We get to meet Sebastian!" Dawn screeched quietly in Misty's ear. I'm just glad it wasn't mine.

"I think we should be going actually. Our parents don't even know we're here." I said. I don't want to run into King Triton again.

"But May! Please! Pretty please." Misty and Dawn said together.

"Our parents won't worry because you told them we wouldn't be back until tomorrow anyways." Misty then said.

"No I didn't." I said aloud.

"But we did tell our parents that we were staying at Misty's house. Her parents aren't home. So technically we did." Dawn whispered to me.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if we stayed for just a couple more hours." May said aloud. They all cheered around me. What did I get myself into this time?

R&R. Spread the word! Bluejay511 is back and better than ever! Review please!


	3. Update Notice

Hey all. I just got my own laptop. Yea! It means that I can update my stories more often. No more sister problems. Look out for my updates soon. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy New Year, and Happy Hanuka. Happy other holidays that I missed.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking back at my fanfiction account and reading the stories I wrote to me maybe 2 or 3 years ago, I am slowly realized that they were, how do I say, cheesy. Don't worry, I'm not erasing them. I'm just continuing them and maybe eventually rewriting them, but I know how people can get attached to certain stories because I have gotten attached to other stories and they've been deleted. So I might plan on just adding a mystery or deleting them entirely. You can give your opinion in or not, but here's an update of something you probably never thought would get an update. So enjoy. Plus I have another poll. Please go and see it.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

The Majesty of Atlantica. Wow, all I have to say. Golden structures taller than I would've ever imagined. You know, up close they look even more well-crafted. It looks as if it's been all handcrafted. Almost as grand and antique as the ancient pyramids of Egypt or the fallen cities of ancient Greece. The only thing different was that this structure was obviously still being used in day-to-day mermaid and merman life.

"This is incredible!"

"I would expect nothing less of the castle," Dawn said to Misty.

"You guys have never been to the city of Atlantica, have you?" Ariel asked. "I thought every sea creature in the seven seas has at least visited Atlantica."

I chuckled hesitantly, " Oh, we have. We just… umm… Haven't been here in a while. Right, guys?" I eyed them hoping they would get the point that they had to pretend we were actually mermaids. They obviously didn't get my point because they were still gawking at the scene before them. I mean it was gorgeous, more gorgeous than I would've imagined, but we have profiled to keep. I mean, hello! We are pretending something that we know nothing about. This is a complex society of merpeople with customs unknown to us. It's a big deal, but I don't think they realize it is, especially the way Dawn is touching the large tower expecting it to fall to the seafloor or fade away.

Misty grabbed Dawn by the hands, "Of course, we've been traveling… uhhh… around the ocean for so long the reality of Atlantica exceeded our memories of it."

"I've never heard of any merfolk traveling the ocean. Who are you anyway?"

I turned around to see the guy, well I guess I should say merman or mer-boy, I never wanted to see let alone bump into again. Drew. "Who asked you to come anyway? I don't believe you were invited."

"I don't believe you own the 7 seas. I can roam wherever I want. Besides, what kind of mermaid travels around the ocean? That sounds fake to me. If I didn't know any better, I'd proclaim claim you a fraud."

Who says that word anymore: proclaim. Obviously he was being a butt hole. Well, I guess I should say a fin-hole. No that doesn't sound right. Whatever you call it, he's being it.

"Come on, Drew. Give them a break. They probably had a long day and all they want is to have a good time," Ariel says.

"I still find it strange."

Well, no one asked you. I bit my tongue hoping not to utter another word. I couldn't let him get to me. Who cares what he thinks anyways? You aren't important. Why are you interested in following us? Weren't you just avoiding Ariel? Are you here to mock us? I think that is the reason. He's probably one of those guys who pretends to have a life, but really does not. Why doesn't he just–

Dawn and Misty stopped, causing me to bump into both of them toppling over. "Ouch!"

"May, watch where you're going!"

Ariel was obviously trying to hold back a laugh, while the completely obnoxious Drew chuckled aloud, "Any hammerhead can see that you're clumsy: probably the clumsiest mermaid I've ever met."

"I think you said that already."

"Only because it's the truth."

"Truth or not, even if I was the 'clumsiest mermaid' ever, I wouldn't need you to tell me that every two minutes."

"So you're admitting it, then."

"No, ugh! Can you please shut up or better yet. Put a fin in it."

"Put a fin in it? What does that even mean? Are you making up stuff now?"

"Are you guys done arguing?" Ariel asked annoyed, "Father doesn't particularly enjoy arguing amongst anyone."

I stopped and he just happened to bump into me AGAIN. "Would you stop swimming right behind me?! Go behind Misty or Dawn. Better yet go behind Ariel!"

"Have you ever thought that you're the one swimming in front of me?"

"Well obviously if you were smart-"

"MAY!" Misty yelled. "Would you please just be quiet? _Obviously _if he has a retort to everything you say, then don't say anything. Ariel just said that King Triton doesn't like arguing."

"Ha."

"Hey, Don't make me hit you either. I don't care if we just met or not."

I stuck out my tongue. Drew gave her the evil eye and whispered to himself, "She's as moody as a snapper."

That's Misty for you, but she should have yelled at him though. It wasn't my fault. The farther we go into dark decorative hallways, the quieter it gets, the more eerie it gets as well. I don't know if it's because I had a bad meet-up with King Triton earlier because everyone else seems fine. If anything they're laughing even Drew, the annoying mer-guy I literally knocked tail over head. As in head over heels or heels over head. I don't know tail over head sounds better.

"May!" I heard someone shout.

"Huh?"

"You sure do zone out, don't you?" Drew snickered, "I think there's too much ocean water up in that tiny little brain of yours."

"Shut-"

"May," Dawn said distracting me from Drew's incessant noise. "Look."

It was just the same as the movie. Some one must have been here and kept it a secret. The golden pillars glowed and the large windows. The coral was literally glowing in the midst of the blue waters.

"Did you know that these are the same towers light the entire city? Not many have seen the inside of the castle. You guys are some of the few."

"This is awesome!" Misty exclaimed.

"Where does the light come from?"

"From the King's Triton, of course." Drew responded to May's question. "Do you know anything about the city of Atlantica?"

"We could do without the attitude." Misty said with a sharp tongue. I chuckled. He was starting to piss off Misty and anybody who knows Misty knows it's a bad thing.

"Where is everyone? I would expect more people in a palace."

"Today's the day of the Proxigean Festival."

"What's the Proxigean Festival?" I asked. Drew laughed aloud.

"Now I know you are the dumbest mermaid in the ocean."

"May, you remember, don't you?" Dawn then whispered, "In class we were learning about different types of tides and their connection to the moon. The Proxigean tide is an extremely high tide when the moon happens to be really close to Earth."

"I believe it happens every year, right?" Misty asked Ariel and Drew.

"Yup. Just about." Ariel responded. "The festival last for about seven sunsets. On the seventh sunrise the tide reaches its highest point: the best time for exploring."

"What day of the festival is it?"

"Almost the seventh sunrise. Don't tell my father, but later I'm going in search of treasure," she whispered. "Since the tide is high, it is easier to all sorts of gadgets and gizmos that have drifted from the shore."

"Gadgets and gizmos of plenty." Dawn whispered to Misty causing them both to giggle to themselves. Those two act a lot like children sometimes.

"Do they always do that?" Ariel whispered to me.

"No, but they're just easily excitable." Especially since we found our way into what Dawn calls 'The Best Disney Movie of All Time'.

"Just don't forget your performance. You're going to be late and Sebastian is going to be upset again."

Misty and Dawn became even more giddy. I wonder what Sebastian will say when he hears that he has fans.

"Don't worry about him. Plus I always make it back for the finale. That's the only part that I'm in anyways and I like it that way. I never particularly liked singing anyways."

"But you have an amazing voice," Misty exclaimed. She stopped herself remembering that the movie doesn't exist at least not yet. "Or so I've heard."

"Why does everyone say that?" Ariel exclaimed.

"Because it's true." Drew immediately said with a slight sense of irritation in his voice. Even after only just meeting him, I could hear the slight frustration in his voice: Almost the same voice he used when talking to me, "It's always been said in all merfolk legends that the youngest member of Triton's princesses is the fairest and has the voice of a goddess."

Ariel blushed, "I'm not the fairest and If anything it's probably Alana, that has the best voice."

"Whatever you say." It was easy to say that Ariel was trying to get a compliment out of Drew and it upset her that he didn't give her one, "But I bet that May, here, neighs like a seahorse."

All laughed except Ariel. She was probably still upset that he ignored her but I, however, was upset that Drew found some way to pick on me.

"Hey, what was that for? I did nothing to you."

"Yea, but this is for knocking me down three times."

"It was not three times." I murmured.

"Actually, I believe it was more than that." Misty corrected. Urgh. Why did she always have to be right about something. Can't she just let one slide.

"You know, Misty, I wasn't talking to you." This going to be a bad day, I could tell. Seeing Atlantica was the high of my day, but finding a sparing person to argue with was a bad point. Plus I could tell Misty and Dawn were easily becoming friends with him, which is never a good sign.

"Can we go see the festival?" Dawn asked seeing that Ariel was beginning to feel left out. "I mean it's been so long. Can we? Can we?"

"Sure." Ariel said, "Our game of tag could wait until later."

"Ah. I love tag. I think I'll join you."

"Of course. It'll be fun." Ariel said happily. Dang! I wish she didn't like him so much or else I would have said no. Well, I guess I'm stuck with him.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

I bet you thought that this would never get updated. lolz. But it has. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Being on a long winter break will help me keep updating regularly. Check out the new poll on my page. So please review.


End file.
